Aprendiendo a Cabalgar
by Abulafia
Summary: Luego de que Legolas sufriera un pequeño accidente, Gimli es debe aprender a controlar a Arod.


Nota: ninguno de los personajes de "El señor de los Anillos" me pertenece. Son propiedad de J. R. R Tolkien.

Aprendiendo a Cabalgar

- No, no y no- dijo Gimli cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y dejándose caer pesadamente sobre la tierra húmeda de Fangorn.

- ¡Oh, Gimli, por Elbereth, no es tan difícil- animó Legolas- ¿O es que la raza de Durin tiene miedo de los caballos?

Gimli le dirigió una mirada gélida.

- Los enanos nunca han temido a los caballos, Maese Legolas. Sin embargo tampoco nunca ningún enano se había visto en la extraña situación de tener que montar uno.- aclaró mirando fijamente al elfo.

- Los enanos son muy tercos- murmuró Legolas con un suspiro resignado dejándose caer él también sobre el pasto verde para estar a la altura del enano.

- No más que los elfos, ciertamente.- replicó Gimli- Ahora, ¿quieres explicarme cómo un elfo que ha vivido más de mil años entre los árboles se torció la muñeca al casi caerse de uno-

Legolas se sonrojó furiosamente pero no respondió.

- No fue por falta de práctica de eso estoy seguro- continuó Gimli mirando la mano lastimada del elfo que él mismo había vendado- Te he visto trepar a árboles mucho más grandes sin sufrir ni un rasguño.-

- Ese no es punto- dijo Legolas aún muy sonrojado.

- ¿No lo es- preguntó Gimli sorprendido ante la forma en que su amigo eludía la razón por la cual había perdido el equilibrio. Realmente ansiaba saber qué había hecho casi caer a un elfo que se vanagloriaba de poder incluso dormir de pie sobre la rama más alta del árbol más grande de Fangorn. - De acuerdo, Señor Elfo, entonces ¿cuál es el punto-

- El punto es, Señor Enano, que no podremos salir de Fangorn mientras no sea capaz de controlar a nuestro valiente corcel. De modo que me parece un buen momento para que aprendas a cabalgar ya que por un tiempo vamos a permanecer aquí- respondió el elfo mirando de reojo a Arod.

Gimli también volteó hacia el valiente corcel.

Cerca de ellos, puesto que nunca se alejaba demasiado de Legolas ya que el bosque lo atemorizaba, Arod comía lentamente el pasto bajo sus pies. Notando que dos miradas penetrantes lo observaban con intensidad el caballo de la Marca los miró a su vez, sin dejar de comer.

El enano contempló los ojos curiosos de caballo y, aún a su pesar, se estremeció.

- Imposible- dijo desviando la mirada hacia Legolas- ¿Por qué tendría que aprender a cabalgar? Yo llevaré a Arod de la rienda mientras tu contemplas todos los árboles que quieras- sugirió esperanzado.

Pero el elfo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro lentamente.

- No- dijo- Ir a pie en Fangorn no es una buena idea. Es cierto que la mayoría de las criaturas son amables y compasivas pero no todas lo son. Si nos encontramos con una de esas criaturas malignas...-

- La aniquilaré con mi hacha- lo interrumpió Gimli dando una palmada al hacha que colgaba de su cintura.

De pronto una fuerte ráfaga de viento sacudió con violencia sus cabellos. Gimli se estremeció.

- Ya ves que sería difícil que sacaras tu hacha en el bosque sin ser castigado severamente por Fangorn- dijo Legolas- Como decía, si no aprendes a montar las posibilidades de que salgamos con vida disminuyen considerablemente.

Entonces nunca saldremos. Prefiero morir en el bosque a tener que conducir a ese animal. El se comporta bien contigo porque eres un elfo, pero no creo que él desee ser conducido por mi y el sentimiento es mutuo- dijo Gimli obstinadamente.

- Estoy seguro de que él no será un problema- dijo Legolas estirando la mano para acariciar el hocico de Arod.

El caballo se prestó a la caricia y rechinó con alegría.

- Lamentablemente yo no puedo decir lo mismo- respondió Gimli.- Para empezar, ni siquiera puedo subirme a su lomo-

- Ese no es un problema, Gimli.- respondió Legolas- Yo voy a ayudarte-

El enano gruñó algo que el elfo no escuchó o prefirió no escuchar.

- Déjame ver si comprendo correctamente.- dijo Gimli- ¿Lo que sugieres es que me suba al caballo (lo cual ya es bastante complicado), que tome su crina (porque siendo un elfo, claro, no necesitabas de las riendas ni de la montura para controlarlo), que te ayude a subir a ti, que estas lastimado, y que cabalgue con Arod cuando una criatura maligna salga a nuestro paso-

Legolas asintió seriamente, sin una sombra de burla en su rostro.

- Elfo demente- susurró Gimli en voz baja aunque Legolas lo escuchó perfectamente.

- Gimli, sólo será por poco tiempo. Te prometo que en pocos días mi muñeca estará mucho mejor y yo podré ocuparme de Arod- dijo el elfo.

- Todavía hay algo que no entiendo- dijo Gimli- ¿Cómo te lastimaste?

Las mejillas de Legolas se tiñeron nuevamente de rojo. Tragó una gran bocanada de aire. Sabía que Gimli continuaría haciéndole la misma pregunta una y otra vez. Además era una carga demasiado grande en su corazón como para no contársela a su amigo.

- Por accidente, me trepé a un Ent- dijo finalmente.

Gimli abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

- Como el Pastor estaba durmiendo y de esa forma no se diferencian mucho de los árboles que habitan Fargom- continuó explicando Legolas con pesar- me confundí y me trepé a él. Todo iba bien hasta que llegué a la parte más alta. Allí me apoyé sobre una rama que sobresalía. Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando esa rama comenzó a moverse lentamente y más aún cuando estornudó. Entonces me di cuenta de que no era un árbol. Me sorprendí demasiado y perdí el equilibrio. Caí. Y mientras caía me golpee la mano contra una rama. La aventura habría terminado mucho peor para mi si el Ent no hubiera amenguado mi caída. El me miró con compasión y me dijo que en general a los Ent no les agrada ser trepados, pero que a él no le molestaba porque le había hecho cosquillas y eso era bueno- terminó Legolas sumamente sonrojado.

Por su parte, Gimli estaba haciendo todo lo posible por no soltar una violenta carcajada que seguro ofendería muchísimo a su amigo.

- De acuerdo, ahora al menos comprendo- dijo tratando de sonar serio.

Legolas asintió sin mirar a Gimli a los ojos.

El enano sintió tristeza por el elfo. Seguramente había sido una gran humillación para él. Trató de imaginarse cómo se sentiría si él confundiera mithril con plata. Sin duda igual que Legolas.

- Supongo que no tengo opción- dijo finalmente- ¡Enséñame a montar, Maese Legolas y que todos mis antepasados me ayuden- dijo Gimli sin creer que esas palabras salieran de su boca.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lección 1: Subir al caballo

Gimli miró con desconfianza al caballo de la Marca quien lo miró de la misma manera. El lomo de Arod estaba a más de medio metro de la cabeza del enano.

- Yo me agacharé y tu te apoyarás en mi espalda para subirte a su lomo, ¿de acuerdo- dijo Legolas.

Gimli asintió, no confiando en su voz para hablar.

Legolas se colocó en posición banco cerca de Arod. Gimli tragó dificultosamente y pisó la espalda del elfo. Lo que pasó después fue todo muy confuso.

En el momento en que el enano trató de tomar las crinas de Arod Legolas se tambaleó debajo de él. Para no caer Gimli se sujetó fuertemente de los largos caballos de Arod cosa que molestó enormemente al caballo.

Dando una violenta sacudida Arod levantó el cuerpo del enano en el aire.

Gimli gritó tratando de no caer y con mucho esfuerzo logró colocar sus piernas a los costados del caballo. Ahora se encontraba casi sobre el lomo del caballo.

- ¡Magnífico, Gimli- dijo el elfo ignorando la mirada de terror que Gimli le dirigía.- Ahora trata de moverte hacia la derecha para que no corras peligro de caerte-

Gimli, que había rodeado el cuello de Arod con todas las fuerzas que sus poderosos brazos le permitían, lo fulminó con la mirada.

- Quizá no te hayas percatado aún, amigo Legolas, que me encuentro en una posición poco favorable para hacer piruetas- dijo con una voz peligrosamente suave- ¡Ahora escúchame, Legolas! ¡No hay nada en la Tierra-Media que me convenza de soltar el cuello de esta bestia- gritó enfadado.

Pero Arod no era de la misma opinión. Los brazos del enano estaban asfixiándolo. Tratando de deshacerse de la presión en su cuello bajó bruscamente la cabeza provocando que el enano cayera de bruces al suelo.

- ¿Estas bien, Gimli- preguntó Legolas preocupado acercándose al caído.

- Ummhojosld- fue la respuesta que escuchó. La cabeza de Gimli todavía estaba pegada en el suelo.

- ¿Cómo- preguntó Legolas sin comprender.

Gimli levantó ligeramente la cabeza mostrando su rostro lleno de tierra.

- Voy a matarte- repitió limpiándose los labios llenos de tierra.

- ¡Oh, me alegra que no hayas sufrido daños en tu personalidad- bromeó el elfo ayudándolo a levantarse.

- Ese caballo es un demonio- dijo Gimli frotándose la cintura adolorida.

- No, claro que no- contestó Legolas- Fue mi culpa. No tendría que haberme movido-

Gimli le dirigió una mirada gélida que Legolas ignoró.

- La próxima vez lo haremos mejor- dijo en cambio con una sonrisa.

- ¿La próxima vez- gimió Gimli.

- Por supuesto. ¿Qué clase de enano serías si te das por vencido luego de un fracaso-

- Sería un enano muy sabio, considerando que se trata de mi integridad física-

- Exageras-

- No se si lo habrás notado pero esa es una característica importante de mi raza- replicó Gimli.

Legolas sonrió. Tomó las riendas de Arod que se dejó conducir pasivamente y lo dejó en frente de Gimli.

- Gimli, Arod te ha llevado sobre su lomo durante mucho tiempo. Ha sido un buen corcel, debes admitirlo- le dijo.

Aún a su pesar Gimli tuvo que admitir que así era.

- Entonces estarás de acuerdo en que merece otra oportunidad. Estaba vez Arod se comportara mejor.- aseguró el elfo.

Soltando un suspiro Gimli asintió.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lección 2: Trotar

- Genial, Gimli. Tienes mucho talento- dijo Legolas contemplando encantado al enano que tras muchos intentos había logrado mantenerse de forma bastante aceptable sobre el lomo de Arod.

- Si algún enano me viera seguro sería desterrado para siempre de la Montaña Solitaria - comentó Gimli amargamente.

- Si eso es lo que te preocupa puedo asegurarte, Gimli, que es muy poco probable que algún enano haya entrado a Fargom antes que tú.- dijo Legolas.

Gimli asintió con renuencia.

- De acuerdo, ya estas arriba que es lo más difícil. ¿Cómo te sientes- preguntó el elfo que estaba bastante cerca de ellos para tranquilidad tanto del enano como del caballo.

- Siento vértigo- respondió Gimli con un gruñido.

- No es la primera vez que estas sobre Arod- replicó Legolas.

- No, pero es la primera vez que estoy adelante. Todo se ve mucho más claro desde aquí. - explicó Gimli.

- Ya veo. – murmuró el elfo- Y bien ¿están listos para probar un trote lento-

- ¿Qué- casi gritó el enano.

Debajo de él Arod hizo un brusco movimiento que podría haber sido interpretado como horror.

- Tienes que aprender a trotar, claro está- dijo Legolas.

- De ninguna manera. No hay ninguna razón para trotar y estoy seguro que Arod piensa lo mismo que yo- dijo Gimli.

Si su crina no hubiera estado firmemente sujeta por las manos del enano Arod habría asentido.

- Es necesario, si simplemente cabalgamos entonces no podremos huir de ningún peligro- dijo Legolas- Y honestamente no quiero combatir contra nada que viva en este hermoso bosque - agregó con la mirada suplicante.

Gimli suspiró.

- Endiablado elfo, por tu culpa voy a romperme más huesos de los que podría haberme roto en el Abismo de Helm.- dijo finalmente.- De acuerdo, apártate. Arod y yo vamos a trotar.

Legolas sonrió en agradecimiento y se apartó.

Gimli miró a Arod y se inclinó sobre él.

- Muy bien, compañero- dijo en la lengua de los enanos que aún siendo áspera y nada grácil logró tranquilizar al caballo por el tono dulce que el enano había empleado- Vamos a hacer lo mejor que podamos para salvar la poca dignidad que nos queda después de esta infortunada experiencia .-

Legolas observó sorprendido cómo los músculos de Arod, antes en constante tensión, se relajaban al escuchar la voz del enano.

"Así que los enanos también tienen artimañas para dominar a los buenas bestias" pensó el elfo sorprendido "Es bueno saber que no sólo se relacionan con rocas sin vida".

- Aquí vamos, ¡Arre, corcel de la Marca- gritó Gimli en la lengua común dando un par de golpecitos a los costados de Arod.

Y Arod hizo exactamente lo que estaba acostumbrado a hacer. Como todo caballo de batalla había aprendido a iniciar una carrera rápidamente y a ganar velocidad en pocos pasos. Sobre su espalda un enano de la Montaña Solitaria gritaba horrorizado en su propia lengua.

Legolas cerró los ojos dándose cuenta del error que había cometido.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lección 3: No herir susceptibilidades.

- Ay, ay ,ay ,ay, ay-

- Realmente lo siento, Gimli. Pero no puede dolerte tanto- se quejó Legolas que trataba de aplicar con la mayor suavidad posible una venda blanca en la cabeza del enano.

- ¿Cómo podrías saberlo? No fuiste tú quien cayó desde el lomo de un caballo que corría más rápido que un Nazgûl hacia su presa- se quejó a su vez Gimli.

Legolas suspiró.

- Tienes razón, no debería haberte pedido esto. Sencillamente va en contra de tu naturaleza- dijo.

Gimli contempló el rostro triste del elfo.

- No, no es así- dijo renuentemente-

Legolas lo miró sin entender.

- No es cierto que no deberías habérmelo pedido. Después de todo para eso son los amigos, ¿verdad- dijo Gimli- Hemos cabalgado juntos por mucho tiempo, tu, Arod y yo. Y siempre has sido tu quien nos ha conducido. Es bueno que para variar lo haga yo.

El elfo lo miró emocionado.

- Arod, vamos a hacer otro intento- dijo Gimli poniéndose de pie y subiendo con destreza al lomo del caballo.

Esta vez las cosas resultaron mucho mejor. Arod fue paciente con Gimli y Gimli fue amable con Arod. Todo marchaba bien hasta que Legolas dijo algo que desencadenó un nuevo desastre.

- Es fantástico, Gimli, considerando que Arod es el único caballo con el que has cabalgado- comentó.

Pero Gimli movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

- Arod no es el único, Legolas- replicó. Y ante la mirada confundida del elfo agregó- Monté a Bill en el Caradhras-

- Bill es un poney, Gimli- aclaró Legolas.

- Y a Pies de Fuego, caballo de Éomer, hijo de Éomund, en Rohan- continuó Gimli-

- Ese si era un caballo- concedió Legolas.

- Y a Sombragris con Gandalf, ¿lo recuerdas? Ese era realmente un caballo excepcional,

- Estee.., Gimli- murmuró el elfo con la mirada clavada en el rostro repentinamente ensombrecido de Arod.

- grande, orgulloso- continuó el enano sin hacerle caso

- Gimli..-

- con un hermoso pelaje y..-

Gimli no pudo continuar enumerando las aptitudes de Sombragris puesto que Arod, dando un poderosa sacudida, lo había arrojado al suelo.

- ¡Auch! ¿Por qué hiciste eso- preguntó Gimli mirando al caballo que le dirigía una mirada ofendida.

- Gimli, ¿crees que él no tiene sentimientos? Estabas hablando sobre otro caballo estando sobre su espalda- explicó Legolas.

- Pues es demasiado susceptible- dijo Gimli.

- Eso es algo normal en los caballos. Ahora discúlpate-

- ¿Cómo? No voy a disculparme. A menos que él me pida disculpas por haberme arrojado brutalmente-

En ese momento Arod, por casualidad o quizá no, piso con fuerza la tierra húmeda del bosque provocando que una gran cantidad de barro salpicara la barba del enano.

- Agggggggg! ¡Ya basta! ¡Eres un pésimo caballo! ¡No volveré a montarme en tu espalda nunca más, bribón- gritó el enano.

Por su parte Arod rechinó fuertemente lanzando nuevamente barro sobre el enano.

- ¡Por el matillo y las tenazas! ¡Esto no voy a tolerarlo- gritó Gimli furioso y agachándose recogió barro para arrojarlo en forma de bola hacia Arod.

El caballo no se quedó atrás y comenzó a lanzar más barro mientras que Gimli hacia lo propio.

Siendo incapaz de detenerlos, Legolas tomó asiento en un roca cercana y se limitó a contemplarlos pensando si realmente había sido una buena idea tratar de enseñarle a un Enano a montar un caballo de la Marca.

Fin


End file.
